Better Off
by GabbyAbby
Summary: Christmas is such a great holiday, and for this two it will be one that they will never forget. ET oneshoot, song. Please RR.


**Better Off**

**By: _Amethyst sweet angel_**

A/N: I don't own Card Captors Sakura or any of its characters. I also don't own the song "Better Off" by Ashlee Simpson

A/N: This fic goes to a very special person, C-Entury a.k.a. Cassie-chan!! I really appreciate all you did for me and this story is for you, my dear little sister!!

I also want to thank my friend John a.k.a. Dark Weezing for helping me!! 

_**The sky is fallin', and it's **_

_**Early in the mornin', but it's **_

_**Okay somehow **_

The rain was failing heavily against the windows and roof tops of the small town. No one was on the streets and the early rising birds stayed in their nests to protect themselves from the heavy rain that had began as soon as the sun rose up, not much of the warm light came through the rain, but a few rays hit the earth,

Amethyst eyes slowly opened in the early morning light. She pulled the covers up to cover her eyes from the soft light that passed through the floor to wall windows that led to a balcony. Something behind her was so warm and she snuggled closer to it, and felt arms pull her closer and a face nuzzled her hair, the breath tickled the nape of her neck. She smiled and pulled the covers a little down and looked at the flashing red lights coming from the black alarm clock next to the king sized bed.

'_I don't want to get up'_ she complained, and sighed softly pulling herself out of the warm embrace, the person that was sleeping next to her stirred lightly and opened his eyelids reveling a smart pair of sleepy sapphire eyes.

"Why are you up?" he asked in a low voice that send shivers up and down her spine, she turned to face him and smiled.

"It's getting late, and I have to go to a meeting today." She leaned forward and gently pressed her cherry lips against his, his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into bed next to him.

"I don't want you to go." he said when the kiss finished.

"Well, I have to go." She pulled her self out of his embrace, much to both of their displeasure. "I'll be downstairs making coffee." She passed her long pale fingers through her deep raven hair and put on a pair of sleepers and walked out of the room.

She sat down with a mug of coffee on her hand. She wasn't paying attention to the black liquid even if she was staring at it. A silly smile on her lips as she thought about the one who had shared her sleep with her; the only thing that brought her back to normal was his chuckle which also made her spill some of the now cold liquid on her lap, and into a dark blue button up shirt, his shirt to be specific.

_**I spilt my coffee, it went **_

_**All over your clothes **_

_**I gotta wear mine now **_

"AHH I'm late!!" She yelled as she ran around her room looking for something. She was wearing a pair of long black pants and a white tank top.

He chuckled again and showed her a pink turtle neck shirt "This what you're looking for?" She stopped and gently giggled as she snatched the shirt and put it on.

"I still prefer you without it" He gave a little sigh as if showing disappointment, she kissed him softly.

"Who works on Christmas' Eve anyway?" He whined.

"I do." She passed her fingers through her hair again. She knew the raven locks didn't want to stay in place today. "AH! I'm really late!"

_**And I'm always, always, always late **_

_**And my hair's a mess **_

_**Even when it's straight **_

They walked outside her mansion hand in hand and entered his car, which he has left in the garage the night before. The rain was still failing, he turned the car on and out of the mansion and in to the direction of the Daidouji Toy Company.

_**But so what? **_

_**I'm better off everyday **_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain **_

_**I don't mind **_

He took her hand in his while she looked outside of the window and gave it a kiss. She blushed lightly and smiled; all she need was him. She has been thinking of how people normally took her for granted and didn't really understand how her mind worked. No one understood until him that is.

_**I think of you and everything's alright **_

_**I used to think I had it good **_

_**But now I know that I'm misunderstood **_

_**With you I'd say**_

_**I'm better off in everyway **_

She was so glad to finally step out of the meting room. She really disliked the looks all those men gave her; she should have been used to it by now. She had been receiving those looks since her mother started to take her to meetings when she was about 15. Tomoyo Daidouji was now 22, heir of the Daidouji Toy Company, and beautiful. She now lived alone with her maids in the mansion she had grown up with. Her mother had moved to Britain after she retired and took care of their branch in there, that's how she re-met her old classmate and now lover, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Her cell phone started to ring and she turned her thoughts from the handsome half incarnation of Clow Reed, she looked at the screen before she opened the flip phone.

"Hi Sakura, what do I own the please of your 10th called since 8 in the morning?"

"Come on Tomoyo you have to tell me!" She complained in that voice which made Tomoyo giggle.

"Tell you what dear cousin?" Tomoyo asked in the most oh-so-innocent voice.

"Tell me who he is!" She had been asking the same thing since about last month, when she figured out her cousin had gotten together with someone. How she figured it out? That was something everyone wanted to know.

"Dear Sakura, it's my business. And besides you'll met him…eventually." The last word lasted a little longer than it was suppose to.

"Tomoyo!"

"Have to go now Saku, Ja!" She closed her phone, ending the call before the girl could as what she wanted. When she was about to put the phone away, it rang once more.

"Rika, I'm not saying who he is, and tell everyone that, will you dear?" She hung up the phone once again and this time she didn't bother to pick it up when it began to ring again, and again, and again.

_**My friends keep calling, they say **_

_**They say I'm stalling**_

_**They wanna meet you now **_

_**I tell them hell no, I say **_

_**We're trying to lay low **_

_**Don't wanna lose what I've found **_

Tomoyo smiled as she walked inside the elevator. She ignored the ringing phone until a certain ring tone began to play; it was 'moonlight sonata', the song she was hearing him play when they first kissed.

"Eriol!" She squealed holding the phone closer to her ear, and tried to hear what he was saying.

"Hey sweetie." She pressed her back against the mirror on the wall of the elevator.

'_It's so good to know that this isn't a dream.'_

_**Things are finally, finally lookin' up **_

**_Oh, my feet are on the ground even though I'm stuck _**

"Is your meeting done yet?" he asked, she had a feeling that he would be waiting for her.

"Yeah, do you want to grab a bite to eat? And maybe plan on what we're doing tomorrow?" She asked, still holding the phone close to her ear.

"That would be great."

And suddenly all the annoyance she was feeling towards both her friends and the stock owners was eradicated and all she could think about was the owner of the voice on the other line.

_**But so what? **_

_**I'm better off everyday**_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain **_

_**I don't mind **_

_**I think of you and everything's alright **_

_**I used to think I had it good **_

_**But now I know that I'm misunderstood **_

_**With you I'd say**_

_**I'm better off in everyway **_

Everything was falling in to place so perfectly: she had him, she loved him, and he felt the same way towards her and that's all she could ask for. The elevator door opened and she steeped out, putting her cell phone back into her bag and pulling her sweater closer. It was then that she notice how warmer his arms around her were.

"Here it's your present." She handed him a small blue box and sat next to him. He slowly opened the box and inside he found a silver watch, a few diamonds around it. He turned it around to look at the engraving it and said _'with love, your plum blossom.'_ He hugged her and she felt the warmth in her stomach once more and kissed him fully on the lips.

_**Things are finally, finally lookin' up **_

**_Oh, my feet are on the ground even though I'm stuck _**

**_Even though I'm stuck _**

She blushed lightly when he placed the cold metal around her finger "You're mine forever, right?" She stared in to his eyes, his dark blue bangs failing gently over his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, not that he had ever needed them to begin with. She nodded and smiled; looking down at the ring, gently caressing it with her pale fingers, the silver band went perfectly with the amethyst/sapphire heart shaped rock. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck burying her face on his neck and gently kissing with making him groan and sit her on his lap. She leaned in forward pressing her body against his.

"I love you." She had never said the words before, but he knew she always felt that way. And he had never said them to her, but she knew how he felt. His arms tightened around her small waist. "I love you too."

-----

"Tomoyo Daidouji, what in hell are you doing in the rain?" Her cousin yelled when she heard the knock on her door late in the night, it was almost Christmas day by then she guessed.

"Look." She showed the ring in her finger, and the emerald eyed girl gasped before she yelled.

"NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHO IT IS!!!" Everyone in the house must have woken up and down came her husband with their baby girl on his arms. Somehow the small baby had slept through her mother's yell, Syoaran looked half asleep. Touya Kinomoto and his newly wedded wife Meilin Kinomoto were behind the Chinese lad, Meilin was hugging her husband wile looking at her two best friends; she also noticed the ring in Tomoyo's finger and yelled in excitement.

"Tomoyo, who is he?" The two men followed Mrs. Kinomoto's gaze into the ring in the lady's hand.

"You'll find out." She ran outside the protected shelter and outside into the heavy rain, twirling around until a pair of arms circled her waist.

"You are having too much fun sweetie." He whispered to her ear, she turned in his arms, faced him, and smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm just happy that I have you" She kissed him, her arms around his neck as she licked his lips apart and he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

_**But so what? **_

_**I'm better off everyday **_

_**When I'm standing in the pouring rain **_

_**I don't mind **_

_**I think of you and everything's alright **_

_**I used to think I had it good **_

**_But now I know that I'm misunderstood _**

And the four standing on the door of the Kinomoto residence stared at the two out in the rain in amazement. Who would have ever thought that Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa would get together? And when the couple felt the four pairs of eyes on them they turned to look at them and yelled "Merry Christmas!" they yelled. Eriol snapped his fingers and they vanished into thin air.

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**I'm better off in everyway **_

_**I'm better off today **_

Tomoyo woke up in the middle of the night; she looked at the person next to her. He opened his eyes and smiled the smile that she so much loved.

"You got pretty wet you know? And it looks like the rain is still falling hard." Her gaze turned to outside her window, it really was still raining cats and dogs.

She turned to him again, "I don't care, I have you to keep me warm and safe." He pulled her closer passing his fingers through her dark damp hair.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

_**The sky is fallin' and it's **_

_**Early in the mornin' **_

**_But it's okay._**

**The end.**

**I had to keep up with my tradition and write another Christmas fic, I really hope you all like this fic, it's sorta of based on the song, but I'm not really sure if it goes with it, what do you think?**

**Well please RR**

**I know that this is a little late but sorry I was away from my computer for the time!!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!**

_**Amethyst sweet angel**_


End file.
